


Unexpected

by namibean



Series: Parents - SanNami Week 2017 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namibean/pseuds/namibean
Summary: Prequel to Can You Hear Me?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my short contribution for SanNami Week - Day 7: Unexpected.  Continued from Can You Hear Me? Originally posted on my Tumblr account 3/6/17.

Unable to break free from Sanji-kun’s tentacle-like grip, Nami gave a resigned sigh and closed her eyes.  Right before drifting off to sleep, an image of a note on the kitchen table resurfaced in her memory.

…

 _9-10 months earlier…_ **“Are you sure, Chopper?”**  The former navigator stared at the tiny reindeer in disbelief.  His calm expression did little to soothe her anxiety at the moment.

 _“I’m pretty certain, Nami,”_ the doctor confirmed.  He slowly packed up his equipment into his medical bag.   _“Honestly, you don’t even have to be a nurse to pick up on these things.”_  The woman pouted in response.  He continued, _“Does Sanji still smoke inside?”_

 **“Yes,”** Nami replied, still lost in thought.  

 _“Well, that will have to stop.”_  The little _nakama_ hopped down from the chair he had been standing on.   _“I wish he would quit altogether, but even if he doesn’t, he cannot smoke inside anymore.  I’m sure once you explain why, he’ll understand.  Sanji’s just the kind of guy to put others before himself.”_  

The ginger only nodded in response.  She was having difficulty processing the sudden intake of information.  Chopper took advantage of her silence and advised, _“That’s why you need to tell him right away…  Okay?”_  Brown eyes stared back at him in fear.   _“I mean it, Nami.  He should hear it from his wife.”_

Slowly exhaling, she nodded again.   **“You’re right, Chopper.  I’ll let him know right away.”**  She got up to show the doctor to the door.   **“Thanks again for coming by.”**

 _“No problem, Nami!”_  His wide, innocent smile hid years of medical experience and knowledge.   _“I’ll be back in a few days to check on you again.”_

…

Minutes after Chopper left, the ginger sat at the table in the kitchen with her head in her hands.  The news wasn’t really a surprise.  The morning sickness, feeling tired all the time, her crazy emotions…  She _really_ should have known.   **“How am I going to tell Sanji-kun??”**

Thankfully, her husband had left earlier to run errands and pick up groceries.  It gave Nami the perfect opportunity to have Chopper stop by and confirm what her body had already been telling her for the past week or two.  All of the excitement and uncertainty left her feeling exhausted.  

 **“Okay,”** she said softly to herself, making a quick decision.  She grabbed a pen and piece of paper.   **“I’ll leave him a note.  Then I can take a nap without worrying about what to say.  Maybe he’ll be back by the time I wake up.”**

Quickly scrawling out her message, she then folded the paper in half and wrote his name on it.  It may have been a cowardly way of telling him, but she wasn’t ready to face him yet.  She took a quick glance back at the note before going off to bed.

_Sanji-kun,_

_I know this is unexpected, but I’m sorry to inform you that you will need to smoke outside from now on.  Chopper’s orders.  It wouldn’t be healthy for me or the baby._

_\- Nami ♡_        

_ps– I’m pregnant_


End file.
